custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grindigo
Grindigo (previously known as Shift during his time as a military spy/assassin) is a former hzezian soldier native to the city of Çerrhul on Zypvera who was captured and experimented, giving him a set of unusual powers. Biography Like all other hzezians, Grindigo was created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet of Zypvera. He as well as the majority of the population aided in the creation of the capital Felrickar, later moving on to other settlements around Chroros Nui. About halfway through the megacity's completion he moved with the bulk of the hzezian population to a very mountainous section of the island (later established as Restell) to construct cities such as Çerrhul and Dyn'inu. As Dyn'inu neared completion Grindigo moved to Çerrhul. He lived in the slums of Çerrhul for many years, often having to survive by thieving. Over the years his skills had gradually improved and the objects stolen often more valuable. Grindigo eventually had his thefts recognized by numerous gangs operating within the slums of Çerrhul and he was hired to steal weapons from rival gangs. He became the supplier of many arms dealers and learned a lot about many kinds of weapons and equipment. Ultimately interesting him in the business Grindigo became an arms dealer himself, supplying his own weapons and selling them off for more than they were actually worth. His trade was unsuccessful, however; and many arms dealers began doing other things. Subsequent to the introduction of negation fields Grindigo's business boomed as he was one of the few arms dealers to stick to selling weapons. Soon, however, the cache in which he stored his weapons was raided and most of the weapons were stolen. Grindigo was offered to become part of the Chroros Nuian Army and Hzezian Order because of his expertise with weaponry and knowledge of several crime gangs. He reluctantly accepted, stating that he though it was dangerous being involved with such organisations in his field of work. Over many years Grindigo worked his way up the ranks in both organisations and even managed to become a field agent. He gain the ability to speak fluent Chiff-carr, Jarúvian and Matoran as well as understand Qhutonnian and learn all forms of hand-to-hand and weapon combat as standard Hzezian military training. As a reward for completing his training a series of combat-based powers were bonded to him, which included: enhanced senses, speed, agility, strength, memory and durability; poison immunity and limited healing powers. It was after this graduation that he became a member of Aegis. Capture Grindigo was sent to scout an area in the Tyesh desert due to reports of strange activities taking part in the region, such as kidnappings. He spent several months there and had reported no strange activity. However, just before leaving the area he was ambushed and captured by a group of unknown assailants. They performed several experiments on him to try and create the perfect soldier, knowing most of the work had already been done by the Hzezian military. But just before the bonding process could complete a rescue team had infiltrated the underground bunker in which he was held and broke into the operating theatre. This caused panic amongst the surgeons who rushed to finish the job where several mistakes were made. The surgeons were killed before they could finish. Grindigo was quickly brought to a base in Çerrhul where he received medical attention. One of the doctors pointed out that new powers had been bonded to him when examining his head injuries. Upon further investigation it was revealed that the powers bonded to Grindigo were: sense shielding, forcefield generation and energy manipulation to a limited degree. It was also discovered that he had sustained permanent head injuries. Chroros Nui Civil War Bounty Hunting It was on the streets of Çerrhul were he experienced his first psychotic episode in which 3 civilians were killed and thousands of yhones worth of damage was caused to surrounding buildings. Grindigo soon went into hiding away from any settlements in fear of killing anyone else. After several decades of hiding Grindigo somewhat learnt how to control, or lessen the effect of, his psychotic episodes and ventured out into the closest settlement, Isleina. Still missing his former occupation as a military assassin he took up bounty hunting, where he soon became rivals with Elfor. Personality Personality With a standard Hzezian upbringing Grindigo used to have a strict sense of justice and honour, almost Draconian. He is always thoughtful and caring towards others regardless of his own mood; however, he has several soldier-like tendencies, such as calling people ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’ when addressing them and speaking very formally when in a conversation through any kind of communication device. Grindigo is a thoughtful and kind character unless confronted in a hostile manner, in which case he becomes weary yet aggressive and unforgiving. During his time in the military he transitioned from being fairly optimistic to being very realistic, often to the point of pointing out the pros and cons of every decision another makes. Grindigo is a very modest former soldier, refusing to take compliments and only building on any criticism that he receives. The scarring left in his mind by the operation performed on him by his captors caused him to develop rare psychotic episodes, in which he enters a distressed mindset and loses all control of his powers. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Being a hzezian, Grindigo has had several abilities permanently bonded to him after training in the hzezian military. These are all of course combat based powers. He was given several powers, such as: enhanced senses; increased strength, agility, speed, memory and durability; poison immunity and limited healing powers. After being captured and experimented on he was capable of force field generation to a limited degree and the power of sense shielding, which allows him to protect himself as well as others from being detected by through any of the 5 senses: Sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. This requires vast amounts of concentration, although Grindigo has managed to use the power and keep it sustained subconsciously so only minimal amounts of concentration are needed. He is capable of manipulating energy but only to a very limited degree. As a former member of the Order of Mata Nui, Grindigo has his mind shielded from mental assaults. Due to standard Hzezian soldier training procedures he is able to speak fluent Chiff-carr, Jarúvian, Hzezian and Matoran as well as being capable of understanding Qhutonnian. Grindigo is still mentally scarred from the operation performed on him. This mental scarring has caused him to rarely enter psychotic episodes in which his powers become very unstable. He loses most, if not all of his subconscious control so he is not capable of using sense shielding when in a psychotic state. However, his powers over energy manipulation become very unstable and sensitive. Mask and tools Grindigo bears the kanohi komau, the mask of mind control. The mask allows him to see into the mind of a being weaker than him and control it; however, the mask cannot make the target do something against their morals. The mask can also send mental blasts at the target. Grindigo wields two silenced pistols which he keeps in holsters attached to each of his legs. The pistols have magazines that contain 10 rounds. The silencers on the pistols are created inside of the barrels and completely silence them. The grappling gun is kept on the left side of his hip. The gun fires a three-pronged hook attached to a protosteel cable that is 16.5bio long. The side of the gun has a small button which is pressed to release the cable from the barrel of the gun. The gun itself can then be used as an ordinary gun or another grappling cable could be inserted. Grindigo keeps his knife strapped to the right side of his hip. The knife's edge is very serrated and fairly corroded, however, the knife is still quite strong against armours such as protosteel. The knife has a small, leather-wrapped handle with a small red cloth tied to it. Grindigo’s palm-strengths have a fairly self-explanatory name – they strengthen his palms. They look very much like fingerless gloves which is why he wears them almost all the time. The palm-strengths themselves only strengthen the palms, but make them even harder than protosteel-infused metals. Grindigo mainly uses the strengths in a form of combat taught to him during his time as a Hzezian Order soldier than mainly uses strikes involving the underside and top of the hand. The shortchord that Grindigo has is basically a short chord, a tool he often uses for bounty hunting. It was specially designed to quickly and silently assassinate targets through choking them. Specially designed by Hzezian weapon engineers, the shortchord doesn’t leave a mark on the victim’s neck after they have been strangled. The chord is 1bio long and can be stretched up to about 1.5bio because it is made out of elastic-like metal fibres. Grindigo keeps the chord attached to the back of his right shoulder, easy reach for both hands. Grindigo also carries with him an EMP plate. As the name suggests the plate can unleash a small EMP blast that knocks out all electrical equipment for a 10bio radius. The plate is very thin and rectangular, with sticky pads on each corner. The plate is around 0.5bio by 0.75bio and it has a small circular timer in the center which can be set. The sides of the plate can be bent so it can be placed tightly into corners. He keeps this device on his back. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aegis Category:User:Rando07